Forgiveness
by Leverage3621
Summary: Nate searches for Parker so he can tell her how stupid he was for pushing her away, but comes across a little problem that may get in the way. Continuation to Enough. Nate/Parker
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: This is going to be a continuation story to Enough because I just can't seem to leave a sad story unhappy, lol. Well I hope you guys enjoy.

Six years; six long, lonely years, that's how long it has been since Nathan Ford has seen the woman he drove away and continues to love to this day. He thought he was doing the right thing but realized as soon as she left that being cold and ignoring her wasn't the way he should have handled things because now instead of having someone help him through his problems, he's all alone. This is what he thought he deserved but came to the conclusion that he needed Parker in his life, so has dedicated himself to try and find her so he could at the least apologize but was also going to try to get her back in his life as much as he could.

So for the past six years he's been looking for her, but to no avail because when Parker didn't want to be found you couldn't find her; Hardison even tried once but couldn't come up with any leads, although he said he only helped Nate because he missed her too and not because Nate begged him to, because Hardison respected the thief's wishes about them asking not to look for her.

Nate tried everything he could think of to locate her, all her favorite cities he knew of, all her aliases, places she mentioned where she wanted to visit but always came up empty handed and terribly disappointed because he just wanted to see her again even if it was to just say goodbye.

Plus he also just wanted to make sure she was okay, that she was finally happy, even if it meant she found someone else, no matter how much that would kill him because if she was at least happy he would feel better because she definitely deserved to be after all the hell he had put her through.

He was currently on his computer in his apartment, yet again searching for anything that may help him find her when he got a text on his phone from Hardison saying he got a hit from a credit card being used from Alice White in Columbus, Ohio. _'Ohio?'_ Nate thought to himself never thinking she'd be there, _'But that's probably why she is.'_

He sent Hardison a thanks then quickly booked the earliest flight from Boston to Columbus that was available and glanced at his watch noticing that he had five hours until his flight left so began to pack hoping that maybe this time he'd be able to see her but also tried not to get his hopes too high because he's had a lead like this before but it turned out to be nothing and was completely crushed.

After pacing his apartment in anticipation for what had to be the millionth time, it was finally time to head to the airport. He went through security, found his gate, and boarded his plane, with every step making him more and more nervous. What if he didn't find her? Or if he did, would she want to listen to what he had to say and if not would he have the strength to finally let her go? What if she had moved on and married someone, would he be able to accept that and wish her happiness? There were so many thoughts running through his mind he wanted to scream, but instead settled for viciously shoving his carry-on in the compartment above causing a few people to look over at him warily but he could care less about them.

He sat in his seat and nervously waited for takeoff, hoping that when he finally landed in Columbus that he would, after six years, be able to see the love of his life.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As soon as the plane landed, Nate's nerves and anxiousness doubled. He was here where Parker may be, just the thought of seeing her thrilled him but kept trying to tell himself that she may not even be there and if she had been here who's to say she still is. He quickly claimed his luggage, rented a car, and checked into a nearby hotel, calling to ask Hardison where she used the card at so he could maybe see if the cashier remembered what she looked like or if she went there regularly. He may be acting a bit obsessed but he had to see her, to talk to her, to see her smile, and most of all apologize to her, so he was ,of course, going to cover every possible lead he could if it meant he could do all those things.

A couple hours later found Nate Ford walking dejectedly out of a flower shop; the cashier didn't recognize the picture he showed her, so he was yet again on his own. He stopped walking and took a look around, his hopes of seeing her dropping with every look. There was no way he'd find her in a city like this, the flower shop had been his only lead and, now thanks to some forgetful teenage kid, he had absolutely nothing to go on except of what he knew of Parker's habits.

He heaved a sigh and decided he'd check out some of the local banks and jewelry stores to see if Parker would be tempted to break into any of them, but unfortunately all of them were pretty dull and boring and knew the thief he loved wouldn't even waste her time because of how easy they would have been. _'Even Hardison could probably break into these no problem,'_ Nate thought smiling when he remembered a few of the times when Hardison had to break into places or do anything with a harness on.

After throwing his stuff onto the small end table, he collapsed onto his hotel bed completely exhausted; he spent the rest of his day going around the city trying to think of where she could be or would have gone, but the only thing he succeeded in was getting a few blisters from all the walking he did.

The next several days all ended the same way, with Nate coming back to a lonely hotel room without finding a single trace of the woman he loved. Every once in awhile Hardison would call or text saying he got a hit from a credit card that could be her, but every time he went to check the place out no one remembered seeing her or were even too busy to answer his questions.

He asked Hardison to look up and see if an Alice White lived in the city but the hacker came up with a blank and suggested that maybe she was living with someone, which only upset Nate and ended with the hacker trying to reassure him that it was just a friend she was staying with and nothing more. Nate hung up and once again collapsed onto his bed racking his brain.

He laid there for hours trying to think of anything or place he could have forgotten to look, but the only thing he could come up with was that either someone stole Alice White's credit card, which he laughed at because Parker was the best thief around, that they were just somehow missing each other, which he didn't doubt because his luck lately had been going downhill, or lastly that she changed her habits and old ways, which scared him the most because if she had then he had absolutely no hope of ever finding her if she had.

Nate finally decided that if he didn't find her or stumble upon another lead the next day then he'd fly out that night because searching for her like this and not finding anything was killing him. Plus maybe Sophie or Eliot knew where she might be but just weren't telling him; if so he would definitely try to wheedle it out of them the best he could deciding he could bribe Sophie with some shoes and maybe bribe Eliot with an amazing fishing trip.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day Nathan Ford hopped into his little rental car and drove to an area of the city he hadn't been to very much over the past several days praying that maybe today would be the day that Lady Luck would finally grace him again with her presence.

He parked the car and got out deciding to head over towards the movie theatre to check out all the shops and such around that area. He walked around for what seemed like forever entering a few stores to show the cashiers her picture on the off chance she had been there, but to no avail.

Another hour later he decided that he'd head back so he could catch one of the last flights of the day back to Boston disappointed that he couldn't find her, but stopped when he heard his phone zing and hoped Hardison sent him some useful information. Just as he pulled out his phone he heard her.

"There you are."

His face broke out into a huge smile, and was almost too shocked to turn around at finally finding her, wondering if it was him she was talking to. Quickly Nate spun around, a smile still plastered to his face which disappeared just as fast when he saw some other guy walk up to her giving her a kiss.

All he felt was absolute rage and jealousy that this guy had the nerve to kiss the woman he loved but somehow contained himself. Realizing this was his chance to find out where she might be staying, he waited for the right moment when Parker wasn't looking to 'accidentally' bump into the jerk that was dating her so he could lift his wallet and find out where this guy lived so he would know where to find Parker again. He also glanced at their hands to see if he could find a ring of any sort, a sigh of relief escaping him when he didn't see one. _'Maybe I still have a chance,'_ he thought before heading back to his car deciding what he should do.

Halfway back to his room he spotted a bar and quickly pulled over; he couldn't get that scene of those two kissing out of his head and decided that alcohol would definitely do the trick, plus maybe it would give him the courage to go over and talk to her.

For six years this was the day he was hoping for, looking forward to, but now that it was here he didn't know what he should do because to be honest he wasn't really expecting her to be with someone, which threw his whole plan all out of whack.

He was beyond happy to have seen her, but also completely terrified that she wouldn't want anything to do with him or even want to hear his apology. He was scared he lost his best friend and wouldn't be able to do anything to get her back. The more he thought, the more he was coming to the realization that this was a stupid idea; that if she had wanted to see him then she would have came back to Boston to do so. Now that she was with someone else she didn't need him anymore.

He just kept thinking about how wrong that guy seemed to be for her, which led him to believe that maybe she really had changed in her ways, but just couldn't see her changing that drastically and the worst part was she truly seemed happy with that idiot. He knew he should be happy for her but deep down he was hoping that when he found her and apologized that she would come back to him, but apparently that only seems to happen in the movies and had no hopes of her doing so.

A billion thoughts continued to run through his mind as he walked into the bar to order a drink, but just stared at it when the bartender placed it in front of him. He knew the amber liquid would make him feel better, would help ease this pain he was feeling, but he also knew that if he even just took a sip that he wouldn't stop until he was completely drunk and also knew that he didn't quit drinking for nothing. No, Nathan Ford definitely had a reason to quit and that reason was for Parker; he promised he would never pick up a drink again for the rest of his life because his drinking was one of the reasons she left him in the first place.

He stared at the most tempting drink of his life for a long while finally pushing it away as he got up from the bar leaving enough money to cover the drink and a tip to the bartender. He got back in his car and drove back to the hotel deciding that he had to see her no matter if she was with someone or not because she did deserve an apology and since he was in town he might as well give it to her in person plus he was dying to see her for longer than a few seconds. Plus if he didn't go see her, he would always regret that decision.

The only flaw to his plan was the stupid boyfriend, but smiled as an idea came to him to get rid of him for a couple of days. He pulled out his phone and called up Hardison, "Hey I need a favor…"

A/N: Well that is the end to chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it and would love to read about what you guys thought of it so pretty please leave me a review, even if it's a small one. By the way the song that inspired this story is "Hey Jealousy" by the Gin Blossoms. I don't know when chapter two will be posted but I'm hoping it won't take too long and I hope everyone had a Happy New Years. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: I know it has been like forever and I'm really sorry but I've been busy and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter plus I all of a sudden I got inspired to finish this chapter and you guys have definitely waited long enough.

Nate woke up the next day horribly nervous about what he was going to do that day, thinking he was stupid for calling Hardison and that he should just go to the airport and hop on the next plane out to Boston, but as his luck would have it, his phone rang.

He sighed deciding whether or not he should answer as he knew it was Hardison calling to let him know it was okay to start his plan and let out a groan of aggravation at his wishy-washy feelings before he hit the talk button on his phone. "Yeah?"

"You are ready for business, baby," Hardison answered, "Honestly with the career this man chose you're lucky I was able to pull off a business trip…I mean seriously how many Veterinarians do you know that travel? Like none, I know, which granted isn't very many, but not the point. It wasn't easy but I finally convinced the dude to go to California for some spiffy machine I made up off the top of my head."

"Great," Nate muttered still trying to decide his plan of action…go see the woman he loves or to run back home and drown in his sorrows (without drinking of course).

"That didn't sound very enthusiastic there Nathan," Hardison told him, "You better say that again with more happiness and gun-ho-ism like you're about to go over there and try to win your woman back."

Hardison heard a groan followed by a sigh and began to shake his head back and forth even though Nate couldn't see him, "No Nate, uh-uh. I didn't just waste my time, _my precious time_, and my brain cells coming up with some new fangled machine to help him see inside of his furry patients for you to back out of this now. No. You're going to go over there knock on her door and do what you do. And so help me God if I see that your credit card has purchased _any_ kind of transportation to get out of that city I'll…..make Eliot beat you up."

Nate sat up on his bed, "What's the point Hardison? She's met someone who she's obviously happy with…who I am to go in and ruin that? I mean I'd like to apologize to her, but I don't want old wounds of hers to open back up by seeing me."

"Look man, no one said this was going to be easy," the hacker replied, "but I've got a feeling this will work out okay…you might not get her back but it won't hurt to apologize to her because you're right, she deserves it."

"Fine you're right-"

"Oh I know that baby, now tell me something I don't know," Hardison cut in.

"I don't like it when you call me baby," Nate replied.

"Man it is just an expression," Hardison stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah well maybe you can save that particular expression for the ladies," the mastermind offered, "And thanks for getting rid of the annoying boyfriend for me."

"Anytime, anytime. Now go win our Parker back because I can only play World of Warcraft so long, I need something that stimulates my brain like helping people by hacking into top notch security places because I'm a do-er Nate, a do-er not a sit-arounder; Ima 'bout to go insane."

"Yeah, yeah," Nate answered before hanging up. He grabbed his things and left his hotel room becoming more nervous with every step he took. "Maybe she's not home," he mused which brought a smile to his face because if she wasn't home there wasn't anything he could do about that and Hardison would just have to suck it up and he could talk his mind into believing that he tried everything he possibly could and that he just wasn't meant to see Parker again even though he already knew that wouldn't work, but hey maybe it would.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A very quick, at least to Nate, 30 minutes later he found himself pulling up to the curb of some fancy looking apartment complex. He gave a huge sigh whispering to himself that he could do this, that this was nothing compared to what he used to have to do when the crew was still together.

Nate walked nervously up to the door that possibly contained behind it the woman he never stopped loving. He slowly brought up his fist and just as he was about to knock, groaned, "This is stupid", and began to walk away not believing how idiotic he had been to come to this stupid city in the first place. What was he even looking to gain? Obviously she was with someone else so it wasn't like he could win her back, because after he treated her why would she come back to him? Halfway to his car, though, all he could feel was this heavy regret begin to weigh on his shoulders and heard Hardison's voice in his head yelling at him to turn around and at the very least apologize.

So a couple minutes later found the former mastermind at the door yet again with his fist up ready to knock even though every fiber of his being told him to run. He gave a few knocks, his heart beating faster and faster with each knock and his stomach turning with nerves with each second that ticked away waiting for someone to answer.

After what seemed an eternity he gave a sigh mixed with sadness and relief of no one, particularly Parker, answering the door, but just as he turned to leave heard the door behind him creep open and heard her breathtaking voice, "Can I help you?"

He wanted to say so many things but when he opened his mouth to reply nothing came out, just a breath of air. So instead decided to just turn around and give a wary smile hoping something would come out that didn't sound stupid.

As soon as his eyes made contact with her, her hand flew up to her mouth and those beautiful eyes of hers got bigger with a few tears welling up but not quite falling down her cheeks; he had obviously upset her and hated himself for it wondering if he should just hurry up, apologize, and get out of there so he didn't torture her any longer than was necessary. He's put her in enough pain already, so why he had to show up and cause her more was beyond him. _'Because I had to see her,'_ he thought to himself as he saw one tear finally make its way slowly down her cheek, _'at least one last time. Because I love her and always will.'_ All he wanted to do was walk forward and wipe the tear away; to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't.

"Nate?" she whispered not believing the man she left so long ago was standing right before her. The day she left she knew she would probably never see him again which gave her mixed feelings, but she knew it was for the best and yet here he was; why she wasn't sure, but couldn't quite get that small question from her brain to her lips.

"Hi Parker," he said a few moments later wondering what must be going through her mind because he honestly couldn't believe he was talking to her again and that he was there within arm's reach of her; all he had to do was take a step forward and he could hug her, but controlled the feeling to do so because he didn't want to upset her than he already has. "I….I just came here to see you..no...well yes to see you but also to…to apologize."

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but closed it again seconds later, just standing there staring at him. He looked so good; way better than when she left him six years ago; he was such a mess then. She wanted to respond to say something, anything to this man but was in too much of a state of shock to do so, so she just stood there staring at him, which she thought had to be freaking him out but she just couldn't help it. She always thought if she did ever see Nate again he would look terrible; a drunk who just didn't care about anything anymore or that the next time she saw him that it would be in a coffin due to his drinking and careless behavior when doing so. Never in a million years would she have thought that he would find her and seek her out, would be standing before her and apologizing.

Nate stood there waiting for her to say something to what he just told her, but she just kept looking at him with what he hoped was disbelief and not anger, though he knew she had every right to be angry at him for just showing up like he did unannounced. He should have just called or wrote a letter or something, but no he let Hardison (and himself) talk him into coming over to the apartment to apologize in person. He waited a few more moments before he decided that he should just go and leave her alone.

He cleared his throat before giving her a little goodbye nod, "Well I'm sorry I disturbed you. I should have just wrote a letter because obviously you don't really want to see me, but just know Parker that I am truly sorry for what I put you through when we were together. I went about my inner troubles the wrong way which caused you, such an amazing, kind person, to get hurt, which I hate that I did everyday that goes by. And just so you know I did quit drinking….I thought you'd like to know." He shuffled his one foot around waiting just a few seconds to see if she would respond, willing her to respond, before saying the last thing on his mind, "I'm glad I got to see you one last time," turning around to head back to his car .

Parker saw him turn around and suddenly became scared she would never see him again, which was odd because isn't that what she wanted, to never see the man that broke her heart ever again, but the man that she saw today was the same yet completely different man she had once been with. He seemed more honest with himself; happier with himself even though he hadn't smiled throughout the whole ordeal except the beginning when he greeted her, but he seemed more at ease, more at peace you could say. She was glad that he seemed to have changed and that he seemed to like himself more than he had six years ago.

All these thoughts ran through her mind as she saw the man she once loved walk towards the street, and why she yelled his name she'll never know, but she yelled out to stop him; she couldn't just let him leave after all that, he deserved to hear something for coming all this way to apologize, right?. It was as though something in her wanted to know if they _could_ work in a relationship, but she shook that thought out of her mind just as quickly as it came, "NATE!"

He was probably halfway back to his car, yet again he noted mentally, before her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. She called out his name, which meant she wanted to see him, to talk to him right_? 'Or she's just calling me back so she can slap or taze me,'_ he thought, but right now he wouldn't care because that would mean he would get to be with her a little longer.

So he turned around and began to walk back to her, a little glimmer of hope sparking inside of him that maybe just maybe luck would go his way and he would be able to convince her how stupid he had been and that if given a second chance that they could make it, because he just knew they were meant to be together and would give anything for her to take him back.

A/N: Probably not as long as you guys deserve but I promise as that I am working on the third chapter and maybe, a huge maybe, it will be posted sometime within the next week. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy.

Nate walked back up to her wondering if he should talk first or have her start because she was the one who called him back and didn't have to wait long before she began talking to him, something that brought a small smile to his lips.

Parker waited a few seconds when he arrived before she began talking because she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say other than the obvious thank you for his earlier apology, but decided it couldn't hurt to invite him in….could it? "Um…do you want to come in?"

A look of surprise appeared on that handsome face of his before he stuttered out a reply, "Uh..well… um…are you sure you…..hhh…yeah I'd like that."

He followed her inside totally stunned that he was doing so and became a slightly more hopeful, that is until he saw all the pictures of Parker and that dork, arms wrapped around each other; they looked pretty good together and, '_Happy_,' he thought to himself knowing that he should just let her continue to be happy with this guy, but also wasn't going to let the chance of them getting back together just pass on by either if the opportunity ever arose, not now that he's come this far.

She gestured towards the couch for him to make himself comfortable, while she went and fixed them something to drink, handing him his when she sat beside him on the sofa, another shocker to him.

"Thanks," he told her nodding towards his drink.

"Of course," she responded trying to think of something to say so maybe this awkwardness would dissipate between them because she was about to scream due to it, "So you actually quit drinking?"

He clasped his hands in front of him leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees, "Yep. I mean it wasn't right after you….left, but it wasn't too much longer after that. So where did you go?"

She gave a shrug of her shoulders, "Just here and there. I don't even really remember….I think I just drove until I was tired and checked in at some random hotel."

Another awkward silence fell around them, while Nate looked around at the pictures, jealousy rising up within him, then disgust with himself that that guy could be him in those pictures had he just talked to her so they could work things out. "So who is he?" Nate asked nodding towards a photo on the entertainment center.

"Oh uh that's Jeffrey," she answered looking at Nate's reaction wondering if he still felt anything for her and thought he may if the quick disgusted look he gave was any indication, "I found a dog with a hurt leg and just couldn't leave him in the street, so I took him to Jeffrey's clinic and that's where we met."

He gave a small laugh at how normal this guy was, wondering what it was that Parker, who if you described normal wouldn't be a word used, saw in this man. "It's like a movie scene, isn't it?"

Parker laughed because she often thought the same thing herself, "Yeah I suppose it is, but he's nice and dif…..well nice." She was going to say different but she didn't want Nate to take offense to that. "Do you have someone back in…Boston? Are you still in Boston?"

"Yep still there along with everyone else, well while they're not traveling anyway," he replied, "And, uh, no I'm not seeing anyone."

"Oh," she answered though not really surprised because Nate did tend to keep to himself, but you never know, "so how is everybody doing these days?"

"Pretty good. I don't know if you heard but we kinda split apart, but we all still keep in touch," he stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You guys what?" Parker asked completely stunned that they broke up the team wondering if it was her fault and whispered, "Was it because I left?"

Nate looked over at her quickly to see a look of what had to be guilt, "No! No of course not…..," he started but then thought that sort of in a way it was but not completely her fault, "well not really; we tried to continue after you left but as you can probably imagine I was a total mess so I suggested we just take a break but we just never started back up again…..it just wouldn't feel right without you there. But Parker know it wasn't your fault, it was mine; no one blames you one bit so don't feel guilty. Okay?"

She nodded her head in answer to his question, but was still somewhat in disbelief that the team wasn't together. Nate then asked a question that was on his mind ever since he saw Parker yesterday with Jeffrey outside the theatre, "Are you still Parker or have you quit your breaking into top secure building ways?"

"Haha. Well I sort of still break into places," she answered, "but only when hired by places wanting to see how secure they really are. I tried stealing and although I still love the thrill my stupid conscience always kicked in on the way out. "

Nate wasn't too surprised by the answer because when they had a small break in the team before she told a similar story, but at least she hadn't changed the way she was; she did still break into places but for a good cause which is what the crew was all about. He continued to look around becoming more and more depressed with each second that ticked by and wanted to just get out of there but also didn't want to end his time with Parker because this may very well be the last time he will see her again.

After a few more minutes of stifling silence, Nate stood up and clasped his hands together to get the thief's attention, "Well what do you say we go out and do something. We can catch up that way just as much as we can sitting here so we might as well do something."

Parker didn't think that was too good of an idea because what if she began to remember all the good times they had together, that would just make it harder on her when Nate had to leave again, which he would have to do being that he lived in Boston and she in Columbus, plus she was with Jeffrey now and she truly did care and love him. She sat there looking wary and made the mistake of drawing her gaze towards Nate, who was standing there looking all happy and hopeful with his stupid (well actually incredibly cute) puppy eyes causing Parker to, of course, cave in, "Fine we can go out."

"Yes," Nate celebrated not really caring what they did as long as they didn't have to stay here. "Let's go."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The first ten minutes or so in the car were quiet and slightly awkward but they both eventually began opening up to each other and soon it was as if it hadn't been six years since they last saw each other and began to talk about anything and everything on their way to their destination, which Nate refused to let Parker know exactly where it was they were going. They talked about small things that have changed such as their tastes in certain things and new found pet peeves; they talked about some of the main changes without bringing up their previous relationship too much, knowing that they would probably end up talking about it eventually but right now was about fun and happy times, not depressing ones. But they mostly talked about what they've been up to these past six years, Nate leaving out that he spent most of his time looking for her because he didn't want to come across as being obsessive even though he probably was just a tad bit.

Parker had apparently migrated from city to city trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life and found she really enjoyed and loved being in Columbus so decided to stay and eventually found a way of doing what she loved (breaking into places) without having to feel guilty doing so. She left out the part when she met Jeffrey because she figured that Nate didn't particularly care to hear about that aspect in her life. She looked around at the scenery during a lull in the conversation wondering where in the hell he was taking them and if he had any idea where he even was.

"Where are you taking us Nate, out of state?" Parker asked becoming too curious to hold it in any longer.

He laughed, which she loved hearing, "No just a few minutes out of town, there's been a commercial playing on the hotel's TV about this place and I've been wanting to come here, and we're just about here so hush."

"Did you just tell me to hush?"

"Yes I did….aaaand we're here," he told her pulling into the parking lot.

Parker took a look around then turned towards Nate with a 'Are you serious?' look. "A go-cart place. Seriously we drove all the way out here for go-carts? You do realize there's one about thirty minutes closer to my place right?"

Nate shrugged as though he didn't care, "Well I don't know the city as well as you, plus it gave us a chance to talk and catch up. You ready?"

"I suppose you're right….this time," Parker added the last two words quickly knowing Nate would brag otherwise and got out of the car actually looking forward to this; it had been awhile since she's done something like this, her and Jeffrey mostly just went to movies, "Oh and Nate."

"Yeah?" he asked looking over the car towards her noting how beautiful she looked.

"Just know that it's okay to cry because I will definitely be beating your butt in go-carts," she stated before taking off towards the counter at a run, Nate not too far behind her yelling that she would never be able to win.

They arrived at the counter out of breath and laughing, with Parker giving Nate a small shove, "You totally cheated!"

Nate kept laughing but managed to get a couple of words out, "How so?"

"You said there was a hundred dollars lying on the ground and for me to get it," she told him as if it were clear, which it was.

He held his hands up, "Hey I can't help you fell for it!"

She just rolled her eyes looking at the lady behind the counter who spoke up, quite rudely in Parker's opinion.

"You two gonna stand around all day or are you going to pay to ride?" the lady asked clearly upset at the two of them taking their time to buy the tickets.

Nate and Parker looked at each other barely containing their laughter before Nate pulled out his wallet to pay for the both of them to race. They got their tickets and headed towards the helmet area.

"You didn't have to pay for me," Parker stated, "but thanks."

"Hey it was my idea, you can get the next place," he told her while trying on a pretty scuffed up looking helmet, "How do I look?"

She gave a small laugh, "Ridiculous, as I must too I'm sure."

Nate shook his head, "You could never look ridiculous…though I will have to take a picture," he said pulling out his phone, "So the guys at home can see you."

She shook her head and walked over to him before he could snap the picture and wrapped her arm around him, "Oh no I'm not the only one going to be laughed at, now it's either both of us or none of us."

"Sounds fair enough," Nate agreed turning his phone around, wrapping his own arm around her, and taking a picture of the two of them in their helmets, absolutely loving the touch of her again.

After he snapped a few pictures they went over to wait in the small line for their turn to race, both gloating on how they were going to win.

"Well I suppose I'll let you win one race," Parker told Nate, "I mean I can't have you crying the whole day and I'm just nice that way."

"Yeah well we're about to find out," Nate answered nodding towards the people getting out of the go-carts. "We'll just have to wait and see who's gonna be crying, but I have this strange feeling that it will be me… because I'll be the one winning that is."

"Ha! In your dreams," the thief yelled towards him as she chose her cart and strapped herself in completely determined to make Nate eat her dust.

A few minutes and boring instructions about not bumping each other too hard (which Parker may have blocked out) later, they were off. Parker noticed Nate chose a car closer to the front proving even further, in her mind anyway, that he cheats. She easily passed the other rookies quickly and was up beside Nate in no time, giving him a little bump just to let him know she was there beside him (and about to pass him).

Nate glanced over his shoulder at the bump knowing it had to be Parker and pressed the gas a little harder shooting him out front just enough to pass her on the turn and thought he heard a curse come from behind him causing him to laugh.

They were back and forth throughout the whole race with Parker finally pulling ahead of him for the last turn and won the first race seconds later with Nate promising her that that was the only one she would win. However the mastermind would end up eating his words later as Parker ended up winning all of them but one, which she stated was only because she let him, just like she predicted in line.

They got out of the carts, returned the helmets, and headed back towards the car trying to decide where they should head to next.

"Obviously not someplace where we compete," Parker suggested," because I think you've had enough of a whooping for today."

Nate got in the car laughing, "You do realize I let you win right? It's guy rule number one: always let the woman win."

"Pfft. Whatever, but if that's what you have to tell yourself so you can sleep tonight, then I suppose I can let you keep believing that," she stated with a smile loving her day so far. Who knew her and Nate would ever have such a good time like this? It was like nothing ever bad ever happened between them; they just fell comfortably back into how it was before Nate shut her out and as of right now, she was wishing he never did because then today's feeling would never have to stop, but unfortunately it would.

Nate gave a quick glance towards Parker when she remained quiet and noticed she was looking a little sad, "Hey what's wrong?"

She flashed her eyes towards him realizing she must be giving her current thoughts away, "Oh uh nothing just…nothing. So where are we headed to now?"

He waited a few seconds before answering trying to decide if he should press her further, but decided against it not wanting to ruin their happy day together, "It's your turn to pick, though I am getting quite hungry. The small bagel they call breakfast at my hotel wore off a couple of hours ago."

She nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself. I know a nice little restaurant we can go to."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They ate and had a nice late lunch, while they continued to talk about different things and didn't even realize how quick the time passed because before they knew it, it was getting dark.

"I should probably be getting you home huh?" Nate asked glancing at his watch and noticing the time.

Parker heaved a sigh not really wanting to end such a great day, but knowing it was going to end no matter what she wished for, "Yeah I suppose you should."

The ride back to Parker's apartment was quiet, both of them thinking of how they could make this day any longer, but Nate knew even if she invited him in, he wouldn't go because he couldn't stand being in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend; it was just too hard to take.

He pulled up alongside the curb just as he did earlier that day, which seems like forever ago now. Parker didn't get out and she didn't say anything yet either, she knew she should just let him go on his way and just cherish today, but she had to know if he was leaving that night.

"Nate are you….is this goodbye or am I going to see you tomorrow?" she asked breaking eye contact so he couldn't see what she was thinking, something he was always able to do very well.

He honestly didn't know how to answer that because even though earlier he had had every intention of stepping onto a plane back to Boston that night, he wasn't sure he could now, not without really trying to win her back. "Uh that depends. Do you want to see me?"

She sighed hating herself for what she was about to say because it was just going to make everything that much harder, "I'd like to, but if you have other plans I understand."

"Parker I haven't had plans in more than six years," he told her with a little laugh, "So I suppose I'll see you tomorrow and you be thinking of what you want to do tomorrow though try to choose something I can win at."

Parker laughed as relief swept through her that she would be able to him the next day because she wasn't quite ready to let go of him just yet, "I don't think that will be possible but I'll try. See you tomorrow Nate."

He wanted so bad to be able to lean over and give her a kiss goodnight, but couldn't, so instead opted for a smile instead knowing how much she once loved his smile, "Goodnight Parker."

"Night," she replied getting out of his car to slowly head back to her apartment (well Jeffrey's really) to ponder all that happened today, the same questions running through her mind about if they could maybe get back together but as she entered the apartment she saw the pictures of her and Jeffrey and realized that even if Nate and her could get back together, she wasn't sure if she would want to because what she had was absolutely wonderful; she had finally moved on and found someone who made her happy and now Nate decided to come strolling back into her life and turn everything upside down again.

She crawled into bed wondering if she should call Nate and tell him not to come over tomorrow, but shook that idea out of her head because even though she should call and cancel, she did at least want to see him one last time before he went back to Boston. Plus could one more day with Nathan Ford really change anything? She fell asleep still not quite sure the answer to that particular question.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nate threw his wallet and keys on the desk beside his hotel bed with an enormous smile plastered on his face deciding that Hardison deserved to know how well things went since without the hacker this wonderful day wouldn't have even happened….not that he'd tell Hardison that.

"Tell me everything went amazing?" Hardison said in a way of a greeting.

"If by amazing you mean she wants to see me again tomorrow then…..yeah it did," Nate told him nothing but happiness showing through his voice.

Hardison jumped up and screamed, "That's how you do baby….I mean Nate. See and you were all scared she'd slap you….wait did she slap you?"

"Haha no, but she did whip my ass in go-carts today," he informed the hacker.

"You mean you let her whoop your ass right?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant," Nate laughed, "I'm just glad we were able to have a good time and that she seems to have forgiven me, why I have no clue because I don't deserve it."

"Maybe not, but just go with it," Hardison advised.

"Yeah. Hey has Jeffrey found out the machine's a fake yet?"

"Haha nah man. I sent Sophie and Eliot over there to pitch that thing to him," Hardison laughed, "Poor guy I almost feel sorry for him, but not quite. I have a feeling he'll definitely be there another day or two because after six years of no cases, Sophie and Eliot are going to make the most out of this one."

Nate shook his head not believing how much the team was helping him out on this, "Well tell them I appreciate it and who knows at the very least we may be able to get Parker back on the team, though I would like a little more, but she truly does seem in love with this guy."

"Like I said don't give up and you should know we're here for you Nate," Hardison said, "Now get you some sleep so you can go sweep our Parker off her feet…again."

He gave a laugh, "I'll try to anyway. Night Hardison."

"Night."

Nate hung up and got ready for bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't get the day's events out of his mind; he also couldn't help thinking if Parker was maybe beginning to fall for him again because it seemed like so to him, but she could just be being nice to him. He finally dozed off thinking of how their next day together would be like.

A/N: Well I thought you guys deserved another chapter to be posted quickly since I made you guys wait so long for chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy and as always I would love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Yet again I am soooooo incredible sorry it has taken me forever to update this story because although I have been busy-ish , for some reason I've found it hard to just sit down at the computer and work on this story but I promise I am going to finish it. Also thank you guys for being patient and putting up with my sporadic postings. I hope you enjoy.

Parker woke up the next morning instantly feeling anxious about what today would hold and rolled out of bed to get ready because she had no idea whatsoever when Nate was planning on coming over and didn't want to make him wait for her to get ready.

In the shower she couldn't help but to think of the previous day's events and how incredible it felt to be with him again, but she also had to remind herself that she was with Jeffrey, whom she loved, and shouldn't let herself fall for Nate all over again because at least with Jeffrey she knew she could be happy for the rest of her life with him; with Nate she wasn't so sure because even though he seems as though he has truly changed, who's to say that a few months or even a few years down the road he wouldn't just revert back to his old ways and end up hurting her that much more.

Though in the back of her mind she was almost willing to take that chance, but quickly pushed that thought aside knowing that if Nate suggested that they should try their relationship again that she would have to let him down and say she couldn't leave Jeffrey, but they could still be friends and keep in touch even though that would even be hard to do.

She finished up in the shower and got dressed still questioning if she was choosing to do the right thing constantly thinking if she should give Nate a second chance but would then look at a picture of her and Jeffrey happy together and knew she was making the right decision.

Just as she was about to pour herself a much needed cup of coffee, she heard a knock on the door causing her heart to beat faster and a small smile to appear on her face knowing Nate would be on the other side.

Parker hurried over, quickly opening the door and wasn't disappointed as she was greeted with that handsome, charming smile of his that she had always loved.

"So have you thought of where we're going today?" Nate asked as a greeting, "Because I'll let you know right now that I had my Wheaties this morning and I do believe you will be going down….that is if we're doing something where we have to compete."

She laughed shaking her head just glad she would have one last day to hang out with Nate, just the two of them, before he had to go back to Boston, "Well I was thinking that since it's close to lunch we go eat then maybe bowl or play pool for a few hours in which afterwards the real competition would begin."

Nate gave her an intrigued and questioning look trying to determine where their third stop would be, "And what does this real competition entail?"

She grabbed her things from the small table by the door, walked past Nate bumping him slightly, then turned with a smile on her face that told him he wasn't going to find out until they got there.

He gave a sigh knowing she wasn't going to tell him anything and threw his head back, "Come on Parker, can't you give me a little clue?"

"Nope," she answered simply walking over to her car and gestured for him to get in so they could begin what, she knew, was going to be an absolutely wonderful day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They pulled into the bowling alley's parking lot with Nate giving Parker a confused look, "I thought we were going to eat first?"

"We are; this place has the _best_ loaded nachos this side of the city and I have been craving them for quite some time," Parker answered as she got out of the car, followed by Nate who just gave a shrug of his shoulders ready to start their day together.

"Loaded nachos it is then," he said following her in and ordering his own plate of nachos, looking over at the people bowling and having a good time, putting a smile on his face glad that Parker had wanted to hang out with him today. "Why you wanted to come bowling I don't know, because I specifically remember beating you pretty badly the last time we played."

Parker gave a laugh as she remembered the gang's get together for Eliot's birthday at the old bowling alley near their old headquarters, "But you forget that I was also pretty drunk too. Plus maybe I've been practicing these past few years just so I could finally show you up."

He looked up to study her face for a few minutes then answered, "Nah you haven't picked up a single bowling ball since that night."

The thief slowly shook her head wondering how the hell Nate could always read her, "How?"

Nate laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I know you Parker?"

"It's just scary how well you know me," she answered thinking to herself, _'Even after all these years.'_

"You'll just have to get used to it I suppose," he replied taking the last bite of his nachos, "Oh and these are probably the best nachos I've ever had."

She smiled glad he liked them, "Told you so, but are you ready to be smashed into the ground with my amazing bowling skills?"

"Haha. Well you can try to beat me but I have a feeling I'll be redeeming myself after yesterday's losses at the race track," he stated standing up and following her over to the shoe rental counter to get their shoes.

"I know this sounds crazy but these shoes have to be some of the most comfortable shoes in the world," Parker commented as she picked out a ball to bowl with, wiggling her feet in her shoes as she did so, reveling in the comfort.

Nate shook his head, "That's probably because a billion people have broken them in, but I suppose they are pretty comfortable."

Parker shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. You going first because I don't want you stealing my moves?"

"Hey you're the thief not me," Nate called over his shoulder as he bowled his first ball sending it straight down the middle for the first strike of the game. He pumped his fist in the air turning around giving Parker a huge smile, "I'm the mastermind remember."

"Yeah, yeah," she stated walking up to the lane, ball in hand taking a deep breath, "Come on now Mr. Ball give me a strike." Parker pulled her arm back then brought it forward and let the ball go throwing her leg behind her in bowler stance fashion and stayed that way the whole time her ball went down the lane but only hit one pin.

She hung her head back in aggravation and heard Nate laugh, "Glad I went first so I couldn't steal your moves."

"Ha. Ha," she laughed sarcastically, "Just wait until I warm up, then we'll see who's laughing."

"Uh-huh," he replied as she grabbed her ball and repeated her same process successfully getting five more pins down, "Hey that was better."

"Oh shut up," Parker laughed as she sat down, "Clearly I only picked this game because you at least needed to win at something so you don't go home crying that I didn't let you win to Sophie, Eliot, and Hardison. Really I'm doing this as a favor to them."

"Obviously," he agreed as he sat down next to her patting her leg, sending a small shiver up her spine at his touch, "because I got another strike; your turn."

She groaned as she got up knowing that she was definitely going to get her ass whooped.

Four games later found Nate doing a small victory dance and Parker giving a huge sigh of disappointment as she took her bowling shoes off.

"Do you have to dance?" Parker asked smiling over at him. "Because I think winning by over a hundred points in all four games proves you're the clear victor and doesn't need a dance to prove you are."

He laughed as his little dance ended, "Just had to make sure you knew who won, and now that I'm on a winning high, I'm definitely ready for whatever you're about to throw at me. So are you finally going to tell me what this real competition is or not?"

"Not," she answered as they returned their shoes and headed back to her car to go to their last destination for the day. "You're just going to have to wait and see."

"You know if you win at this next thing it's not going to be fair because you've had time to prepare for it, while I haven't had any time at all," he told her, "So I hope you feel bad if you win."

She looked over at him with a look that said, "Really?"

He laughed, "Never mind."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An hour later they arrived at a lake. Nate looked around at how beautiful it was, wondering what they would be doing here, "We having a swimming contest because I can tell you now that you'll win."

Parker got out and began to walk over to a small stand with many different kinds of boats stacked around it, "Why? Can't you swim?"

"Let's just say not too well," Nate laughed.

"Well lucky for you, we're just going to rent a pedal boat and take a relaxing trip around the lake," she informed him as she rented them a two-seater pedal boat, throwing Nate his lifejacket a few seconds later, "Just in case we flip because I'm not going to be the one keeping you afloat."

He put it on, "Jee thanks I feel the love."

For some reason that made Parker blush causing her to turn quickly away hoping Nate didn't see her do so.

Nate thought he saw a small blush on her face wondering why that statement would get that reaction out of her making him question if she truly did have feelings for him returning to her and knew that these last few hours would be the last time he would have to tell her how he still felt and to hopefully get her to reveal that she felt the same and maybe get back together.

He helped her get the small boat in the water asking, "So this is the real competition?"

Parker laughed, "Yep. Doesn't this just scream competition?"

"Oh yeah," Nate agreed sarcastically with a smile.

"I just wanted to see you sweat," she replied as she put her own lifejacket on, "I was going to choose something else but I thought this would be nicer."

Nate smiled, "Well I agree. It's definitely my favorite thing we've done so far."

Parker blushed yet again, quickly walking over to their boat to try and hide it, "You ready to go?"

"Yep, though I think we ought to give her a name first thought because every proper boat has a name."

She shook her head at him as they got in the small boat, "You have any ideas?"

"I was thinking _Belle Fleur_," Nate suggested looking closely at Parker, who looked over at him curiously.

"The name of the café we went to on our first date?" she asked taking a small trip down memory lane.

_They were both nervous that night; Nate kept stumbling over his words which she found funny and cute because he was always the one in the group that was well spoken and knew what he wanted to say and she was scared because she was afraid she was going to somehow screw up the entire date like she always seemed to do on the few previous times she'd gone out with other guys. _

_They were acting like a couple of teenagers going out on the first date of their lives, but thankfully by the time their food arrived they realized that everything would be okay and there wasn't a need to be nervous because they both knew the person sitting across from them better than they knew themselves sometimes._

Parker smiled at the memory remembering how she had went home knowing he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She turned her gaze over to Nate, who was already staring at her with a warm smile on his face, "What happened to us Nate?"

He gave a sigh, his gaze turning downwards, "Me. That's what happened. Parker I want you to know that you didn't have anything to do with our relationship turning the way it did. You tried to get me to talk about what was bothering me, but I just pushed you away like I do with everything that seems to be good for me."

"Yeah but had I not pushed you so hard to talk maybe you would have opened up eventually," she stated whispering the last part, "and we could still be together."

His looked up at her knowing then and there that she did still have feelings for him, which gave him hope but if they ever had a chance of getting back together they would have to talk about what tore them apart in the first place which is part of the reason he came here to begin with. "I would have just continued to drink myself into oblivion and would have drug you down with me Parker, so, even though it killed me when you left, I'm glad you did because you opened my eyes and made me realize where my life was headed if I didn't change my way of thinking. You saved me Parker and for that I'll always be thankful."

Parker sat there for awhile thinking about what he told her not believing she deserved the credit for saving him because honestly she felt as though she just gave up on him when he needed her the most whether if he realized it or not at the time. She also couldn't help thinking about what it was that Nate was struggling with back then and wanted to ask him but also didn't want to open up old wounds.

Nate was looking at Parker and the various emotions crossing her face knowing she was fighting with herself on whether or not to ask a question that he knew had been weighing on her mind ever since he knocked on her door yesterday. He reached over and took her hand in his giving it a little squeeze, "It's okay Parker you can ask me."

"What was it Nate? What was it that caused you to hurt the way you did and draw away from the world…..from us?"

Nate paused before answering her because even though he knew she deserved to know and he realized that he deserved to live a happy life, it was still incredibly hard to talk about his son, "It was guilt. Guilt that I got to live this amazing, happy life with someone who loved me while my son, Sam, never even got to experience much of his life before it was taken from him. The guilt was just constantly eating away at me, convincing me that I shouldn't be happy that I needed to drive everything good in my life away because it's what I deserved for not fighting Blackpool harder than I did. I know now that I did everything I could possibly do to save Sam but as a parent you constantly think 'What could I have done more of to save my kid?'."

He felt Parker squeeze his hand which brought his gaze back to hers and noticed that there were tears streaming down her cheeks; he reached over with his free hand and wiped them away, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head, "It's fine Nate. I never knew you felt that way."

"That was kind of the point. I was trying to drive you away, too much of a coward and too selfish to actually end the relationship myself, so I decided to just push you away until you left on your own so you could live a happier life, the life you deserved to live with someone who would treat you the way you ought to have been treated."

Parker looked away at that statement not quite sure how she felt about that. She never realized the guilt he was feeling and felt a little guilty herself that she failed to notice what was bothering the man she loved, but as he told her that was kind of the point, to not have her realize what was eating away at him. Now more than ever she wished he would have told her, opened up to her because she was finding the more they talked the more she found herself wanting to be with Nate again. He said himself that he had changed so didn't that mean that if they did get back together that they would be happy and their relationship would actually work this time?

She looked back over at Nate, "I'm glad you told me."

He gave her a warm smile and a squeeze of his hand glad that he did have Hardison talk him into going to see Parker and that he never did give up on finding her, "I'm glad you gave me the chance to tell you."

"Well it's taken six years, Nate, but I forgive you," she said softly, feeling a small weight being lifted off of her; for so long all she wanted to know was why, but never had the courage or the strength to go back and ask him, but through some small miracle he was able to find her and give her the answer she has needed to hear for so very long.

He smiled, a few tears coming to his eyes at hearing those wonderful words come out of her mouth, "Thank you Parker. You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that."

She reached over and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "You're welcome Nate. And thank you." He shook his head not trusting himself to talk for fear he would just break down and cry, something that Parker probably didn't want to see.

They fell into a comfortable silence and continued pedaling around in the boat for a little while longer, before it began to rain shaking them both out of their thoughts.

"Suppose we should head in," Nate laughed looking over at Parker who shook her head in agreement, a smile on her face.

They docked the boat fifteen minutes later, both of them completely soaked and laughing at the whole situation, running to Parker's car as fast as they could without slipping in the mud along the way.

Nate slammed the door behind him panting heavily, shaking rain water out of his eyes. Parker got in seconds later, "Sorry 'bout that. It wasn't supposed to rain but I guess Mother Nature doesn't care what the weather man says."

He laughed, "No I don't think so, but it's fine; a little water never hurt anyone. So where to next?"

"No clue. It's your choice," she told him as she pulled out of the lot heading back towards the city.

Knowing he didn't particularly want to go back to her place where he would be constantly reminded that she was with someone he suggested they go to his hotel room, Parker agreeing not wanting the day to end quite yet because she had a feeling they had more to talk about.

A/N: I was going to finish the story this chapter but I think I'll end it here and just have one more chapter to finish it. Yet again sorry it has taken me so long to update but I hope that you guys enjoy and I promise that I'll try my hardest to get the last chapter up within a week or two. As always please review and let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Well here's the last chapter and I know this took a lot longer for me to post than it should have but I do hope you enjoy. And a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read it and another huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed; it means a lot.

Nate slid his key-card and opened the door to his hotel room allowing Parker to go in first.

"We probably should have gone by your place," Nate stated as he followed her in setting his wallet on one of the tables in his room.

She looked over at him curiously. Noticing the look she was giving him, he answered, "So you could have changed clothes. Though you're more than welcome to take a shower to warm up and I can see if I have anything you can wear while your clothes dry."

Parker turned away, taking a deep breath knowing if she played this game that someone would end up hurt but talked herself into it; determined that she wouldn't let anything happen between her and Nate; at least until she had this whole situation figured out and what she wanted to do about her decision.

"Alright, sounds good," she replied giving a small smile as she headed towards his small bathroom.

Nate went over to his luggage pulling out an undershirt and a pair of his boxers, knowing that she probably wasn't going to be too thrilled with what he brought her.

"Seriously Nate?" she asked him as she held up the clothes he brought to her, "This is _all_ you have that I can borrow?"

"Well I have other things but they'll be even bigger on you….plus it's not like you have to wear it long," he assured her, secretly praying the dryers downstairs would be broken.

"Ugh, whatever," she exclaimed as she turned around closing the bathroom door behind her only to open it a minute later to throw her soaked clothes at Nate, who just grunted as he caught the wet, heavy items.

He set them by the door so he could change into some dryer clothes himself before gathering the wet ones and headed down to the washer/dryer area where, unfortunately for Nate, the dryers were working perfectly fine.

He shut the dryer door and started up the machine when his phone rang. Nate pulled the phone out, noticing it was none other than Hardison.

"You know you could have interrupted a very touching and special moment between Parker and I," he said as a greeting to the hacker.

"Well obviously I didn't," Hardison shot back, "Plus I noticed you used the key-card to your hotel room so I knew I wouldn't be."

"Well for your information, Parker is also in my hotel room," Nate responded, picturing the face on the young hacker and smiled to himself.

"Yeah well I, um, totally didn't even think…," Hardison stuttered before quickly diverting the conversation, "By the way Sophie and Eliot sold the machine that I so ingeniously thought up, don't want you forgetting that, to Parker's guy so he will be back tomorrow morning. So ya better hurry."

Nate paused before continuing to head back to his room, in shock that he had less than ten hours to try to win Parker back, "Can't you stall him?"

"And how should I do that Nathan?" Hardison asked, jokingly adding, "Steal an airport?"

Nate smiled at that, a plan already forming in his mind on how to pull it off.

Hardison realized what the mastermind must be thinking and began shaking his head back and forth, "No, uh-huh Nate, forget I even said that, just wipe your mind completely blank because I ain't even prepared and I'm like the only one here, in Boston may I add…it ain't happenin' man. Just go woo our thief back and maybe, _may-be_ I can buy you a couple extra hours if I can wirelessly hack into the airline, but I'm not promising anything."

"Haha. I wasn't planning anything," Nate lied laughing as he heard Hardison doubt him, "But a few extra hours would maybe help…maybe. Tell Sophie and Eliot thanks for me."

"Sure thing man," Hardison replied, "Oh and Sophie said not to screw this up like you normally tend to do."

Nate sighed shaking his head at Sophie's words although she was right, he had a tendency to screw things up. "Tell her I'll try not to. I gotta go, Hardison, I'm back at my room. Talk to you as soon as I know something, okay?"

"Sounds good man. Good luck."

"I'll need it," Nate said aloud as he stepped back into his room nearly knocking Parker over in the process, catching her before she fell backwards. "I'm so sorry Parker I didn't realize you were behind the door."

"It's fine," she breathed out before stepping back out of his arms. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh uh, Hardison," he replied hoping she wouldn't ask why the hacker called because then he'd have to admit what it was they were up to which she probably wouldn't be too thrilled about because he was never really any good at lying to her.

Parker walked over to his bed to sit down before answering, "To tell you that Jeffrey is headed home because Sophie and Eliot couldn't keep him tied up with business any longer?"

The surprised look on Nate's face made Parker smile because he obviously didn't expect her to know what they had been up to. "Come on Nate, I may not be a part of the team anymore but that doesn't mean I've gone rusty. I thought it odd he was leaving to look at some new machine but brushed it off, but when you showed up at my door the next day I kinda figured you must have had something to do with it."

Nate gave a small laugh before he sat beside her, "I should have known that we couldn't slip anything past you. So yes he was telling me Jeffrey would be here tomorrow morning. So you can go back to your now normal and happy life without me to bug you anymore."

The thief looked down on the ground not quite sure how she felt at that statement; on one hand she'd be happy to see Jeffrey, but then on the other she didn't want to see Nate leave so soon, not after they seem to be patching things up between the two of them.

She was still looking at the ground when she replied, "You're not bugging me Nate. I've really enjoyed our time together; it's given us time to talk about us and what went wrong. Our talking has answered questions of mine that I probably always would have wondered about, so I do thank you for coming and apologizing even though you conned my boyfriend for a few days, but I suppose if he was here we may not have talked the way we did."

"Probably not," he agreed wondering if now was the time he should tell her how he felt because for one he was running out of time where it would just be the two of them and two he knew he would always regret not telling her. And even though he may be risking never seeing her again he had to try. "Parker I still have some questions left."

She then looked up from the floor over to him with a questioning look on her face, "What are they?"

He sighed trying to get the courage to actually ask because even though he wanted to ask, it was still hard for him to actually spit the words out for fear of rejection which was highly likely.

After a few moments of silence and seeing Nate struggling with himself, Parker reached over and linked her hand with his, giving it a little squeeze for encouragement, "It's okay Nate. You can ask me anything; I won't get upset."

"First I want to start off saying that I'm glad you gave me the chance to apologize and explain everything because honestly I didn't deserve it," he began, "And since we have been talking and hanging out with each other again, all I can think about Parker is how much I want us to get back together. I never stopped loving you. You're the only person I ever want to be with and I hate it every day that I had to go and screw up the wonderful relationship we had because I had everything and I just threw it away because I didn't know how to ask for help and, to a certain degree, didn't want any help."

He turned so he was facing her and wiped the tears off her cheeks before continuing, "Parker I know my chances of getting back with you are probably zero but I have to know if you still have any feelings towards me at all."

She didn't quite know what Nate was going to ask but she supposed she should have seen this one coming no matter how much she willed him not to ask because that would just make things that much more complicated.

Parker stood up, crossed her arms around her chest, and began pacing wondering if she should tell him the truth or just break his heart and go for the easier option out of this. She always struggled with herself when she was put in a hard, emotional situation; always opting to just go the easiest and quickest way out, but if she was honest with herself she didn't know if that was what she wanted in this particular situation because that would mean Nate wouldn't be in her life as much, if even at all and she's realized the last few days that she really does enjoy his company; always has.

Nate hung his head hating that he put her in an uncomfortable place, "You can tell me no, Parker. I mean, I'll be disappointed but I'll live. Don't feel bad for telling me the truth."

She then stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall so she was in front of Nate, "The thing is that my answer isn't no."

He shot his head up to look at her, hope shining in his eyes.

"I've been trying to deny that I still have feelings for you these past couple of days. Every time I thought about it, I would brush them away and make myself think of Jeffrey. But after hearing your side and how terrible you felt, I had to forgive you and I just couldn't brush those thoughts away as easily. I've been thinking constantly ever since we left the lake, struggling with myself on what I should do."

Nate stood up and slowly walked towards her, willing her to say she wanted to be with him. He stopped when there were only a couple inches of space between them. "Parker, you're killing me here. Please…."

She looked into his pleading eyes and knew her answer instantly. Slowly she began to lean forward, until her lips were on his. Nate immediately closed his eyes, kissing her; it felt so incredibly wonderful kissing Parker again, he felt complete once more. He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to himself as he possibly could.

Parker pulled back seconds later, which took all of her strength to do so and looked up into the smiling face of Nathan Ford causing her to smile also.

"I'm going to take that kiss as a 'Yes I do want to be with you'," Nate stated, "Because I'm praying that wasn't a goodbye kiss."

She gave a small laugh, "Trust me that was far from a goodbye kiss. But Nate if we're to get back together I have to know that things will be different and you won't revert back to your old self because I don't think I can make it through something like that again."

He placed his hands on either side of her face looking deep into her eyes, "I promise Parker that I will never push you away like I did six years ago. I shouldn't have done that to you and I now know how much it hurt you. I can't say how sorry I am for doing that and somehow the woman I never stopped loving decided to give me a second chance that I never deserved and I now have the rest of my life to try to make up for the horrible situation I put you through and to show you how much I do love you."

She gave a teary smile before giving him another kiss, knowing what he just told her was true and that she made the right choice to give him another chance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nate woke up the next morning to find Parker getting dressed. "You're up early."

She finished buttoning her shirt before replying, "I have to go greet Jeffrey at the airport remember…..and then try and explain everything I suppose."

Nate got out of bed and went over to where Parker was; he reached forward wrapping his arms around her successfully bringing her close to him, loving that he was able to do so, "I know it's going to be hard for you. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think that'll do more harm than good, Nate," she explained before releasing a huge sigh knowing that she couldn't drag this out any longer. "Well let me go so I can meet him there. I'll come back here when everything's done."

"Yeah you're right plus I suppose I'll be busy informing Hardison that I'm on my way home," he sighed, "I'll see you when you get back, but Parker just know that if you change your mind I'll understand."

She looked back at him with a small smile, "Thanks Nate but after thinking about it all night I believe I'm making the right decision for myself."

Nate smiled at that as he saw the woman he somehow miraculously got to give him a second chance, walk out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Parker followed Jeffrey into the apartment completely nervous about what she was about to do. She wasn't lying when she told Nate that she loved Jeffrey because honestly she did. She knew though that staying with Jeffrey would be the easy way out of things because she could see herself living a long and happy life with him, but deep down she's come to realize that even though it would be nice to stay with him just because she could predict the outcome she would rather be with Nate because now that they've talked things through and figured stuff out she believes she can have that same life with Nate and still get the excitement that she's been missing over the last few years. She just hoped she didn't hurt Jeffrey too much.

He turned around after setting his bag on the ground with a huge smile on his face and his arms wide open for a hug but slowly dropped them to his side when he saw the look on Alice's face.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

She cast her eyes down to the floor and crossed her arms trying to think of a way she could start this off also debating on what exactly to tell him.

He came forward to wrap his arms around her but was rejected when she took a few steps back, "Please don't Jeff…..it'll just make this harder."

His face turned to curiosity before asking, "Make what harder Alice?"

Parker inwardly cringed hearing her fake name, not because she hated it but because it was one of the many huge lies she's told him…..he didn't even know her real name.

She sighed knowing she should just go ahead and tell him but was finding her courage slip away quickly, doubt filling her head wondering if she was about to do the right thing. She closed her eyes in an effort to reclaim some courage and immediately saw Nate's smiling face and knew then that she was making the right decision.

A few moments went by before she finely opened her eyes, looked toward Jeffrey who had a look of worry clearly plastered across his face, and spoke, "I had some time to think to myself these past few days Jeff and…well I just don't…don't think we're quite meant to be."

"What?" he asked a little shocked, "I'm only gone a few days and all of a sudden you don't want to be with me anymore? What the hell?"

"Jeff it's just that….I don't know…..I miss what I used to do and used to have," she answered honestly because even though she didn't mind testing out security systems for places it just wasn't the same thing the team used to do and she was beginning to thoroughly miss that.

"And what is it exactly that you used to do that it doesn't involve me to be in your life?"

"It's best if I don't tell you. Plus I don't think you'd believe me anyways," she stated not really wanting to explain her past as complicated as it was because one answer would leave to more questions; questions she didn't want to answer, "Just know Jeff, and I know this will probably seem like a slap in the face, but I do care for you and I will miss you but I just feel as though this is something I need to do for myself because even though being with you has been amazing I've found we've just slipped into a routine and no matter how happy that routine is, it's just not who I am. I mean I guess my old life could be a little routine-ish but it was still different enough to keep me…..I don't know…..excited and on my toes."

"So what you're saying is that I'm boring," he stated.

"No you're not but I've just been lying to myself these past few years and I've realized I can't do that anymore, Jeffrey, and I truly am sorry for having to hurt you because trust me if there was any other way I could do this without having to hurt you I would've done it," she told him truthfully.

He shook his head a few times still in a little shock but finally, slowly beginning to accept that she was breaking up with him. "I guess I'm just sorry that we couldn't work out Alice."

Parker gave him a small apologetic-like smile, "Me too because you are a very nice, great guy Jeffrey it just isn't meant to be us."

He nodded his head, "Well can I at least get one last hug from you?"

"Sure," she agreed walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him for one last hug. They broke apart a few moments later, "Sorry again Jeffrey, but I know you'll find the woman who you're meant to be with."

He gave a small laugh, "Well I'm glad you have confidence in me. I suppose this is goodbye then and just know Alice that I wish you happiness."

"Thanks Jeffrey," she stated opening the door to the apartment but turned at the sound of his voice.

"Don't you want to get your things?"

"Oh uh you can keep and donate whatever you want, I won't need it any of it," she answered knowing that she would probably go on a shopping spree with Sophie when she got back in Boston.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nate was all packed and ready to go, and was currently pacing his hotel room glancing at his watch every ten seconds slightly worried that maybe Parker had decided to stay with Jeffrey. He sat down in the one chair for a few seconds trying to tell himself that everything was okay and there wasn't anything to worry about but didn't stay there long before he was back to pacing the room again.

Just as he was about to call or text Parker he heard a knock at his door and immediately went to answer it.

"Hey how did it go?" Nate asked all the nervousness he was feeling seconds ago dissolving immediately when he saw her smile in greeting.

"Uh okay I guess for a break up," she answered honestly, "Way better than I thought it would. At first he was of course shocked but when I explained why he seemed to slowly accept it."

Nate wrapped his arms around her, "Well I'm glad everything went down good."

"No I think you're gladder that I finally broke up with him," she declared giving a small laugh.

"Yeah well that too," he laughed. "You don't have any bags?"

"No I thought I would let Sophie take me shopping when we get back."

"Don't you mean go along quietly as Sophie drags you from store to store to buy you things for returning to the team which will also be a bribe to keep you on the team so you won't ever leave us again?" Nate asked.

"Yeah that's what I meant to say," the thief answered with a laugh.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Is he bringing Parker back with him?" Sophie asked the hacker sitting beside her.

"Woman how many times do I have to tell you he did. Not. Tell. Me." Hardison said for what had to be the fiftieth time within the hour.

"Can't you like hack into his credit card statements and see how many tickets the man bought? It's not rocket science," Eliot broke into the conversation tired of hearing those two bicker.

"Ha. Maybe not for me, but for you Eliot I think you'd struggle doing that, no matter how many things I've taught you to do on the computer" Hardison told the hitter.

"Maybe but let's see how hard you struggle to see with two black eyes."

Hardison began typing on his laptop mumbling to himself, "Violent. That's what he is. Needs some anger management classes."

"What was that?"

"Nothing apparently you need a hearing test too," Hardison told him before reading the statement he hacked into, "Well looks like Casanova failed because I only see one plane ticket on the card."

"Oooooo Nate! I'm going to strangle that man when he gets home," Sophie exclaimed, "Because you know it's his fault that Parker didn't fall back in love with him. The idiot probably said something that upset her-"

"Uh Sophie you may want to-"

"What Hardison? I'm not going to go easy on the man. So what if he's going to be depressed for the rest of his life now, I'm not sparing him how I feel," the grifter declared somewhat harshly.

"And how exactly do you feel Sophie?" Nate asked from the doorway hearing everything she said she was going to do to him.

She turned around surprised to see him, "Nate! You're back. So how was your trip?" The grifter then turned back to face Hardison and Eliot with a look that said,_ 'Why in the bloody hell didn't you warn me he was standing there?'_

Hardison held his hands up, "Hey don't give me that look I tried to get you to shut your mouth."

Nate laughed glad to be back home, "My trip was fine. Yours?"

"Well we had the easy part Nate," she stated, "You're the one who had to woo our girl back and unfortunately failed. I tried to get those two to let me go there to help you but nooooo they said you could do it."

"So Nate, how'd you screw it up this time?" Eliot asked leaning back into the couch.

"Who says I failed?"

"Hardison checked your records, you only bought one plane ticket. So unless you shoved Parker into your luggage bag, she isn't here," Sophie stated positively.

"Nate just move and quit torturing the poor guys," Parker said from behind the mastermind. She pushed past him with a huge smile plastered on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Parker!"

Everyone immediately jumped up and ran over to give their thief a hug, even Eliot who rarely hugged anyone. Hardison told her he'd track her down within days if she ever left again, Eliot told her he might actually go against his code and punch a girl (in the arm of course and not very hard) if she ever decided to leave again, and Sophie told her that they were getting up bright and early the next day to go shopping so she could spoil the thief with gifts so she'd feel guilty if she ever decided to up and leave them. Parker just laughed and promised she wasn't going to anywhere anytime soon.

Once Parker was finally able to breathe out that everyone was suffocating her, they all took a seat in the living room and talked about what everyone had been up to the past six years.

Hardison finally looked over at Nate hours later and asked the question everyone wanted to ask, "So does this mean the team is finally getting back together and is going to kick some ass again?"

"Well Eliot's the one who literally kicks ass, but yeah I do believe now that we got our thief and the woman I love more than anything back, we can start doing what we do best," Nate answered which was quickly followed by a few 'WooHoos' and high fives.

Parker leaned back against Nate and took a look at all her friends laughing and talking. She knew six years ago she made the right choice for herself but also knew coming back was the right choice as well; she'd been away for way too long. She missed them all so much and was happy that Nate did find her so he could apologize because the life she knew she was about to live was the life she was meant to live.

Nate leaned down and whispered, "I love you Parker and I'm glad you gave me a second chance."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too and I'm glad you came to find me so I could give you one."

End

A/N: Whew. Finally through. I am yet again sorry that this took waaaaaay longer than I expected to finish but thanks for hanging in there. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I always love reading your reviews. And hopefully next time I post a story it will be mostly finished before I post it that way you guys don't have to wait. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
